My Transformation
by hitachiin aya
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang otaku mengubah mimpinya sebagai mangaka dan pengisi suara anime menjadi seorang model dan dancer?


My Transformation

Chapter 1

Di depan sebuah mansion yang megah, terlihat seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun yang tampaknya sedang menatapi pagar mansion itu? Atau sedang berpikir 'Bagaimana caranya aku memasuki mansion ini?".

Ia mulai mendekati pagar itu. Sesekali ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tanda-tanda ada orang yang mau lewat.

"Yosh! Tidak ada orang!" Ia pun melepas sepatu boots-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Ia pun mulai menaikki pagar itu.

"Aw, sakit!" Ia merasakan bagian telapak kakinya berdarah. Ia menghetikan pekerjaannya tersebut dan memastikan kalau kakinya hanya terluka sedikit. "Yup, sedikit saja…" Ia pun kembali menaikki pagar tersebut.

"Ah, yatta! Akhirnya bisa naik ke atas, sekarang tinggal turun saja lagi. Tch! Kusho jiji! Buat apa sih bikin pagar yang tinggi? Toh, pelayan di rumah ini banyak juga, jadi tidak mungkin ada pencuri kan? Alarm juga teknologinya yang paling canggih dan terbaru…" kata gadis itu sambil menuruni tangga itu.

-BREEKK-

"Eh? Nani sore?" gadis itu mempercepat kakinya untuk menuruni pagar yang setinggi 3 meter itu.

"Hop! Yosh! Sukses!" girangnya tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol suaranya agar tidak diketahui penghuni mansion itu. Ia pun tidak sengaja melihat kearah baju harajuku yang ia pakai. "Arrgh! Kusho! Padahal baju ini baru aku beli di Shibuya!"

Ia pun berjalan menjauhi pagar yang berhasil ia panjat.

"Yume oujo-sama," sebuah suara laki-laki datang dari belakang gadis yang bernama Shinzo Yume dan mengejutkannya.

"Ah, shimatta! Pelayan sialan!" umpat gadis itu.

"Dari mana anda, oujo-sama?" kata pelayan laki-laki itu membelakangi Yume. Yume pun berbalik dan sekarang ia berada di hadapan pelayan itu

"Apa hubungannya denganmu, Hiro-san?" kata Yume dengan nada seorang tuan putri pemilik mansion itu.

"Tidak ada, oujo-sama. Tapi, saya wajib bertanggung jawab yang mengasuh anda, oujo-sama." Nada suara Hiro Suzuki sangat hormat kepada tuan putri itu.

"Tch!" Yume pun berjalan menjauhi Hiro.

"Oujo-sama, Ayah anda sedang menunggu ada di ruangan kerjanya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan anda," kata Hiro tiba-tiba. Seketika langkah Yume terhenti mendengar perkataan pelayan itu. "Silahkan ikut saya," kata Hiro lagi.

"Tch! Mau apa lagi kusho jiji itu?!" Yume terpaksa mengikuti kata-kata pelayan itu. Jika ia mengatakan "tidak" pada perkataan pelayan itu, habislah ia sudah. Karena ini perintah langsung dari Ayah-nya.

Memerlukan waktu 3 menit untuk sampai ke kantor pribadi Ayah Yume yang bernama Shinzo Akira. Saat mereka berada di depan pintu kantor itu, Hiro mengetuk pintu kuno itu.

"Tuan, saya bersama Tuan Putri Yume sekarang," kata Hiro.

"Masuk!" kata suara dari dalam. Hiro pun membukakan pintu itu untuk Yume. Ia menyilahkan Yume untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Saat berada di dalam ruangan itu. Yume sudah memasang wajah tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Shinzo Akira. Yume berjalan mendekati meja kerja Ayahnya dan di mana Ayahnya sekarang sedang duduk. Sementara itu Hiro menundukkan badannya menunjukkan ia akan memberikan privasi untuk ayah dan anak itu.

"Shinzo Yume," kata Ayahnya memulai pembicaraan. Yume tidak menjawab ketika ayahnya memanggil.

"YUME!!!" Akira-san sudah kehabisan kesabarannya untuk putrinya itu.

"Ya, ya, ya… Doushite oto-sama?" Yume masih tak peduli dengan Ayahnya meskipun Ayahnya sudah berteriak dihadanpannya. Laki-laki yang berumur 50 tahun itu mencoba menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri, ia tak mau penyakitnya kembali menghantuinya.

"Dari mana kamu baru pulang tengah malam ini?" kata Akira-san dengan sabar.

"Ada acara festival otaku di Akihabara, oto-sama…" jawab Yume dengan santai. Akira-san menatap Yume dengan lekat-lekat.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Akira-san lagi.

"Just for fun, oto-sama. Lagipula, aku sudah janji dengan mereka untuk meresmikan toko baru yang ada di Akihabara."

"Shinzo Yume, kau tahu kan? Kalau kamu adalah penerus perusahaan Shinzo. Kau har---"

"Kau harus mengikuti jejak seperti kakak-kakakmu yang sudah sukses membuat perusahaan Shinzo menjadi lebih terkenal di dunia. Yeah… Oto-sama, kata-kata itu sudah kau ulang-ulang berpuluh-puluh kali hingga aku bisa menghapalnya dengan jelas!" Padas saat kata terakhir, nada bicara Yume meninggi.

"Di mana harga dirimu sebagai seorang bangsawan, Shinzo Yume?"

Yume hanya bisa mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia kemudian menatap Ayahnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan statusku. Aku sudah terlalu lelah hidup sebagai bangsawan! Aku ingin bebas, oto-sama!!!" teriak Yume dan berhasil membuat Hiro yang berada di depan pintu ruangan itu terkejut.

Akira-san mulai mengepalkan tangannya, ia berusaha sabar untuk putrinya yang keras kepala.

"Keluarga Shinzo tidak pernah mengajarkan keturunannya untuk berbicara kasar di hadapan yang lebih tua, Shinzo Yume," kata Akira-san.

"Aku juga tidak pernah berharap untuk dilahirkan di keluarga bangsawan, kusho jiji," Yume mulai berani mengumpat Ayahnya dihadapannya sendiri. Yume kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan kursi yang ia duduki.

"Shinzo Yume, kita belum selesai berbicara," kata Akira-san tegas. Yume pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebaiknya oto-sama mencari penerus yang lebih baik. Meskipun aku akan menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga Shinzo, aku takkan pernah serius menggeluti dunia tersebut. Tolong jangan paksa aku lagi, oto-sama," kata Yume sambil menundukkan badannya 90 derajat ke arah Ayahnya. "Permisi," pamit Yume.

Shinzo Akira hanya bisa menatap punggung anak perempuannya yang langsing itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kau mau, Yume-chan." Yume sedikit terkejut ketika Ayahnya memanggil dengan kata "-chan". Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar Ayahnya memanggil dengan seperti itu. Hanya saja, itu sudah lama sekali. Mungkin, saat ia masih balita.

"Em! Wakatta!" kata Yume sambil keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Hiro yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, menatap Yume dengan tak yakin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yume heran.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Anda baik-baik saja kan, oujo-sama?" khawatirnya.

Yume menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku bebas sekarang. Dan aku minta sekarang kau harus membebaskanku juga. Aku sudah hampir dewasa dan tak memerlukan seorang pelayan. Aku akan melayani hidupku sendiri," kata Yume bijak.

Sebenarnya, Hiro sangat susah untuk melepaskan Yume dari asuhannya. Ia sudah melayani tuan putri itu selama 15 tahun. Hiro yang mempunyai istri tersebut memang tak mempunyai anak meskipun ia sudah menikah 10 tahun. Jadi, ia sudah menganggap Yume sebagai anaknya sendiri. Tapi, apa boleh buat, karena ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan majikannya.

"Baiklah, oujo-sama. Anda saya bebaskan. Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah ini?"

Yume memandang Hiro. Lalu tersenyum. "Aku mungkin akan mengurus tokoku di Akihabara atau akan pindah dari Jepang untuk mencari pengalaman baru. Lagipula aku masih ingin mencari impianku selain ingin menjadi pengisi suara anime." Senyum Yume terus mengembang. Hiro baru kali ini melihat Yume seceria ini. Hiro ikut tersenyum melihat tuan putri tersebut. Yume pun berjalan menjauhi Hiro

"Oujo-sama," kata Hiro tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Yume berbalik dan senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ganbatte kudasai!" katanya penuh semangat.

"Yup!! YOSH!!! Ganbatte!!!"

Sementara itu….

"Aduh, aku sepertinya tersesat. Aduh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan???" kata seorang laki-laki berumur 19 tahun dengan bahasa yang berbeda dari orang Jepang yang biasa dilakukan. Ia juga berdiri di depan toko yang baru saja dioperasikan.

Laki-laki itu mempunyai fisik dengan tubuh yang tinggi sekitar 180 lebih dengan rambut yang ia cat dengan warna coklat tua. Matanya yang besar dan bulat itu semakin terlihat ketika ia sedang bingung. Saat itu ia hanya memakai t-shirt putih dengan dilapisi sweater hijau. Dan bagian lengannya ia gulung hingga siku. Ia memakain jeans yang ketat dengan warna hitam. Ia juga memakai sapatu dengan merk ternama berwarna hijau, serasi dengan sweater yang ia pakai. Benar-benar Japanese's trend.

Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu toko tersebut. Ia mengintip bagian jendela toko tersebut.

"Sudah tutup. Aaa~ apa yang aku lakukan?? Handphone-ku ada di hotel lagi. Dompetku tidak ada isinya lagi. Arrgghh!! Apa yang harus aku lakukan??" Ia tampak gusar dan sesekali menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Ia pun mencoba membuka pintu toko tersebut.

-KLIK-

Pintu tersebut tidak terkunci. Laki-laki tersebut terkejut dengan tindakan yang ia lakukan. Beberapa detik ia habiskan untuk berpikir tindakan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah itu. Kalau ia masuk, ia akan dikira pencuri. Waw, itu kan tidak mungkin, masa seorang idola remaja dituduh mencuri di sebuah toko yang baru dioperasikan? Ia pun menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan berjalan menjauh dari toko itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti dan ia kembali berjalan balik kea rah toko tersebut. Ia kembali membuka pintu toko tersebut dan memasuki tempat itu.

Seketika ia terpana dengan toko tersebut. Di dalam toko itu penuh dengan aksesoris untuk para penggila anime atau manga atau game jepang.

"Sepertinya ini toko untuk anak otaku," katanya pelan.

Ia pun mencari cahaya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya di toko tersebut. Dan untung saja jalanan di sekitar toko itu sepi sekali hingga tak ada orang yang lewat, jadinya ia leluasa melakukan tindakannya tersebut. Meskipun begitu, ia masih waspada karena takut kalau seseorang memergoki seorang idola remaja berniat mencuri ditoko itu. Hah, bakal jadi gossip terhangat dunia entertainment itu.

Ia pun menyusuri bagian manga-manga original yang dipajang toko itu. Matanya pun terpana pada sebuah manga original yang sedang ia cari-cari selama ini.

"SLAM DUNK volume terakhir! Akhirnya aku menemukan juga!" senyum licik terlintas di wajahnya. Ia pun membuka satu persatu halaman manga itu sambil duduk disebuah kursi kasir.

Tak berapa lama, manga itu sudah selesai ia baca dan ia berlanjut mencari manga menarik lain hingga waktu menunjukkan 2 malam, ia mulai merasakan penglihatannya meredup dan beberapa kali ia menguap hingga air matanya keluar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur dan tidak melanjutkan bacaannya.


End file.
